Por una promesa
by Miss CannelRolls
Summary: Cinco años atrás, Syaoran se había ido. Y con él, se había llevado su corazón. Pero ahora había vuelto y Sakura tenía que proteger algo más que sus sentimientos. PARADA
1. Prólogo

**Por una promesa**

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo.<strong>

—Prométeme que me llamarás —murmuró contra sus labios.

Sakura sólo pudo asentir, todavía incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, mientras él le dibujaba círculos hipnóticos en la parte baja de la espalda. Una sonrisa le tiró de los labios; Syaoran había estado haciendo eso durante toda la noche. Había comenzado en el salón de su padre, intentando esconder ese trozo de piel que su vestido blanco dejaba al descubierto, y había continuado mientras hacían el amor.

Sintió que se sonrojaba. Otra vez.

Lo escuchó emitir una risita.

—Porque no sobreviviré sin escuchar tu voz. —Se apartó lo suficiente como para poder mirarla a los ojos. Dorado y verde se encontraron y se sonrieron.

Y después, un beso selló una promesa que ninguno de los dos podría mantener.

* * *

><p><strong>Antes que nada, quiero decir que este fic está basado <em>ligeramente <em>en Inevitable, de Mrs FoxieFrost. He tomado algunos personajes prestados, y algo del fondo del argumento, pero quiero decir que esta NO es una continuación del fic mencionado. Es mi propio fic, aunque con algunos parecidos ^^**

**Por otra parte, ¿qué os ha parecido el prólogo? Sé que dice muy poco, pero espero que os haya gustado.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Por una promesa**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

El corazón le latía tan fuerte que no era capaz de distinguir nada más allá de sus propios latidos. Miró a un lado, luego al otro, y parpadeó con confusión al darse cuenta de que estaba en su casa, en Tomoeda. La luz del sol entraba a raudales por el ventanal de la sala de estar y las paredes que su madre había pintado de un beige suave la víspera de su cumpleaños número trece parecían brillar.

Suspiró, y de repente sus oídos dejaron de estar embotados. Una risa masculina, suave pero a la vez fuerte, se escuchó desde el jardín. No se parecía en nada a la de su padre, en la que casi se podía palpar el cariño, o a la de su hermano mayor, que al ser más bien un fenómeno de un día tenía uno no sé qué que la hacía especial. A Sakura le trajo recuerdos de una vida pasada despreocupada y libre de estrés, de días mejores en los que disfrutar bajo el sol era lo único que tenía que hacer y donde los tacones todavía le parecían objetos de tortura.

Con curiosidad, siguió el sonido. Se dejó llevar hasta el patio trasero y no se preocupó por ponerse las sandalias; el suelo estaba cubierto de un césped tierno, todavía húmedo por el fresco de la mañana. Parecía bien cuidado, aunque bien sabía ella que nadie de su familia se preocuparía por él.

—¡Más alto, papi! ¡Más alto!

Sintió que alguien le daba un tirón en las entrañas y que luego se las retorcía con ahínco. Sakura buscó con la mirada a la propietaria de esa voz chillona e infantil, tan familiar y a la vez tan extraña, y se quedó de piedra al ver la imagen que se desarrollaba debajo del tilo chino que llevaba en esa esquina del jardín desde tiempos inmemoriales.

Su hija de cuatro años jugaba en brazos de un hombre alto de pelo oscuro cuya risa despertaba tantos recuerdos en ella. Sakura no alcanzaba a verle la cara, pero había algo en esos hombros anchos y en esa pelambrera revuelta que se le hacía conocido. Emi reía como una descosida mientras el hombre la lanzaba una y otra vez al aire. La niña gritaba siempre que volvía a sus brazos y emitía carcajadas nerviosas llenas de dicha. A Sakura se le encogió el corazón, y una sonrisa tiró de sus labios.

—¡Mira, mami! ¡Estoy volando! —dijo Emi reparando en su presencia. Al mirar en su dirección, Sakura fue capaz de distinguirle los dos hoyuelos que se le formaban en las mejillas.

El hombre cogió a Emi en el aire y la apresó en una sujeción segura. Le hizo cosquillas en el cuello con la nariz y la dejó en el suelo tras revolverle el pelo castaño. Por inercia, Sakura dijo:

—Se le van a hacer unos nudos tremendos.

Y el hombre contestó:

—Pues luego se los desenredo.

La voz de aquel hombre la atravesó como un rayo. Sakura, que tenía los ojos clavados en su hija, levantó la mirada y se encontró con esa sonrisa lobuna que tantas taquicardias le había provocado, con esa nariz recta a la que le había dedicado tantos dibujos.

Con esos ojos dorados que la perseguían todos los días…

—No —fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que se le atascara el aliento en la garganta. Sakura se llevó una mano a ese nudo que parecía querer estallar en cualquier momento y contuvo las lágrimas—. No, no, no…

—¡NO!

Sakura se despertó cuando el despertador se estrelló contra el suelo y el cristal protector se hizo añicos contra la moqueta. Se quedó quieta durante varios segundos, desorientada. Le costó un rato reconocer su habitación, la de su apartamento en Tokio, y deshacerse de esa opresión en el pecho que le impedía respirar, pero poco a poco volvió a ser ella y dejó de temblar.

Un sueño, se dijo. Todo había sido un sueño.

Hizo las mantas a un lado y pensó que más que un sueño había sido una pesadilla. Se estremeció cuando una corriente de aire helado le besó la piel, aunque quizás fue el recuerdo de aquella pesadilla lo que le puso los pelos de punta. No quiso pararse a analizarlo. ¿Para qué, si en el mejor de los casos se había dejado la ventana del baño abierta? Decidió levantarse y asegurarse de que estaba cerrada. Comprobó la hora en su teléfono móvil: eran las seis y media de la mañana.

—¿En serio? —le preguntó al silencio. ¿Entonces por qué diantres había tirado el despertador al suelo, si todavía no tenía que sonarle? Era sábado, así que podía dormir hasta las ocho sin tener que preocuparse por el desayuno de Emi…

¡Emi!

Se calzó las zapatillas de estar por casa y mientras atravesaba el pasillo de su pequeño apartamento hasta la cocina intentó peinarse el pelo ondulado en un moño. ¡Su hija llegaba hoy de la excursión a la granja escuela! Intentó hacer funcionar la cafetera en menos de un segundo, y como era de esperar se le derramó todo el contenido del filtro en la camiseta. El café molido cayó triste sobre la encimera, y Sakura se prometió recogerlo y tirarlo a la basura cuando volviera de recoger a su hija. Dio dos pasitos cortos hacia la derecha y abrió la nevera; cogió el zumo de naranja y tras comprobar que no estaba caducado se bebió lo que quedaba de en tres grandes tragos. Luego cogió un paquete de galletas saladas del armarito de arriba y se las metió todas de una en la boca. Y rápida como un rayo, fue a meterse en la ducha.

El agua estaba helada, pero la ayudó a despejarse. Cuando salió se apresuró a vestirse con su uniforme de mamá: medias, una falda plisada color rosa palo y una blusa blanca que parecía no tener manchas de nada. Se peinó el pelo con los dedos y decidió que se le secaría por el camino. Si no, pues tendría que aguantarse. El autobús llegaría al parvulario a las siete y media y no le quedaba otra opción.

Comprobó que tenía el móvil, la cartera y las llaves en el bolso y fue apagando las luces que se encontraba por el camino mientras se dirigía al recibidor. Una vez allí, se preguntó por qué zapatos debería ponerse. En condiciones normales habría optado por unos buenos tacones, pero hacía frío y ya se arriesgaba bastante con esa falda por debajo de las rodillas. Además, no podía permitirse perder ni un solo minuto si quería coger el tren de las siete.

Decidió que no la mataría perder un poco de glamur. Se puso unas botas de caña alta algo viejas que habían visto días mejores, pero que eran tan cómodas como ir descalza y protegían bastante bien del frío. Se enroscó una larga bufanda de lana alrededor del cuello y luego se abrochó el abrigo con cuidado.

Después, salió al exterior y se congeló.

—¡Maldita sea! —murmuró mientras se apresuraba hacia el ascensor.

Quince minutos después, metida en un taxi porque el tren se le había escapado, Sakura todavía se lamentaba. Entre otras cosas, de lo cara que le iba a salir la mañana. Le había prometido a Emi que la llevaría a desayunar a la floristería y aunque la tía Tomoyo estaría encantada de invitarlas, Sakura no podía permitirse otra comida por la cara. Principalmente porque luego se sentía tan culpable que sacaba una parte de su sueldo para cubrir la cuenta que ella misma se llevaba.

Suspiró, y miró por la ventanilla la calle gris. Los negocios apenas estaban abiertos y eran pocas las personas que, como ella, se habían atrevido a desafiar las inclemencias del frío.

—¿Puedo preguntarle por qué va usted un sábado a la escuela, señorita? —la voz del taxista interrumpió sus pensamientos. Sakura parpadeó y clavó sus ojos verdes en el espejo retrovisor por el que aquel hombre cuarentón de sonrisa bonachona la observaba—. ¿Es usted profesora?

Se rió.

—Qué va —contestó negando con la cabeza—. Voy a recoger a mi… —dudó un segundo, porque sabía qué clase de reacción podía despertar su respuesta—… a mi hija, señor. Vuelve hoy de la granja escuela y…

—Oh, comprendo —asintió el taxista.

Sakura esperó que en cualquier momento el hombre saltara y la señalara con el dedo, porque sabía que aunque tenía veintidós años apenas aparentaba los veinte si se maquillaba y se vestía un poco más como su madre, un poco menos como sí misma. En sus días de vaqueros y sudaderas, con suerte alcanzaba la mayoría de edad.

Pero el hombre sólo sonrió con amplitud y mientras tomaba una curva hacia la derecha, dijo—: Pues menuda hora para llegar. ¿La granja escuela está muy lejos?

Aliviada porque no la había juzgado, Sakura sonrió.

—No —dijo, pensando en esas tres horas que la habían separado de su hija durante los últimos tres días— de hecho está bastante cerca. Pero hubo un error con los autobuses y…

—Ah, por eso va usted tan temprano —siguió el conductor—. ¿Y cuántos años tiene su hija? —inquirió. Sakura abrió la boca para contestar, pero el semblante amable del taxista se distorsionó en una mueca de culpa y vergüenza—. Discúlpeme si la molesto con tantas preguntas, señorita.

—Oh, no importa —dijo—. Emi-chan tiene cuatro años, señor. Aunque el mes que viene hará cinco…

Cinco años ya, pensó, e inevitablemente sus pensamientos vagaron a la pesadilla que había tenido. Ya no le sorprendía tanto haber soñado con él, precisamente. Desde que naciera su hija una fría tarde de Febrero —el catorce, porque no podía ser de otro modo— Sakura siempre había temido el día en que el padre de la niña volviera y la descubriera.

Ese miedo parecía aumentar exponencialmente a medida que se acercaba su cumpleaños…

Sakura que ese miedo era parcialmente fundado. Nunca le había dicho nada acerca de la niña, y probablemente nunca lo haría. Habían sido los mejores amigos, pero él se había marchado a China tras la muerte de su padre y Sakura quedó destrozada con su marcha. Superarlo no fue fácil, y menos estando embarazada.

Se estremeció al rememorar los largos meses de gestación, cuatro de los cuales pasó internada en un hospital.

—¿Señorita? —la interrumpió de nuevo el taxista—. Hemos llegado.

Por primera vez, Sakura se dio cuenta de que el vehículo se había detenido y rebuscó en la cartera los yenes que le debía al conductor. Sonrió, y preparándose mentalmente para el frío que hacía fuera, se despidió de aquel amable señor.

La guardería pública a la que asistía su hija era un edificio diminuto y bastante mono que parecía esconderse en una esquina de la ciudad. Se la habían asignado hacía casi tres años, cuando Sakura había abandonado la seguridad de la casa paterna y había decidido vivir por su cuenta. En la zona en la que vivía había otras guarderías privadas, pero Sakura no podía permitírselas y hasta ahora no tenía ninguna queja ni de las instalaciones ni de los monitores que cuidaban de los niños.

Hasta ahora, que la administración había cometido un error.

—¡Sakura-chan! —escuchó que alguien llamaba su nombre—. ¡Buenos días!

Sakura se giró lo necesario para ver la estrecha figura de Izumi Aiko antes de que la mujer —que, a pesar de su apariencia casi adolescente, tenía sus buenos treinta años— la arrollara como un tornado.

Aunque la señora Izumi podía llegar a ser pesada y no acababa de comprender la modestia japonesa habiéndose criado en los Estados Unidos, Sakura le tenía un cariño muy especial. La había conocido en el hospital, en la sala de partos, ambas con unas contracciones terribles y nadie quien les hiciese compañía. Cuando el médico había entrado y había preguntado al aire quién estaba a punto de dar a luz, las dos habían contestado con lo mismo—: Yo creo que más bien voy a explotar.

Esa frase las había marcado como futuras mejores amigas, y además de ese vínculo de amistad también las unía uno entre maestra y alumna. Aiko ya era madre de unos gemelos muy revoltosos cuando había tenido a Airi, que nacería una hora después que su Emi, así que ya se consideraba toda una avezada en los menesteres de la maternidad y había acogido a Sakura bajo su ala.

—Buenos días, Aiko-san —la saludó, encogiéndose un poco bajo las miradas de reproche que les daban las otras madres, ya alineadas frente a la puerta de la guardería como expertos militares—. ¿Qué tal? ¿Preparada para tener de vuelta a la pequeña Airi en casa?

—Uf —resopló Aiko—. Los gemelos han estado muy inquietos. La mayoría del tiempo dicen que no la quieren (aunque lo que no quieren es jugar a las muñecas) pero en cuanto se les va un par de días a alguna parte, deciden que no pueden vivir sin ella.

—Típico —comentó, pensando en esa relación de amor-odio que ella misma tenía con su hermano—. La casa está muy silenciosa sin Emi —no pudo evitar que la tristeza se le colara en la confesión.

Aiko sonrió y le palmeó el hombro con una mano enguantada.

—Te entiendo —asintió—. No te voy a decir que no he descansado estos últimos tres días sin Airi, pero también la he echado muchísimo de menos.

—Ya, pero tú al menos tenías a Aoki y a Daiki —murmuró con un poco de envidia.

—Esos dos la han extrañado tanto que ni guerra me han dado —se quejó Aiko.

—¿Y eso que no están contigo? —señaló los alrededores de Aiko, libres de cualquier ser vivo. Normalmente, los gemelos la seguían hasta el baño.

—Vamos, Sakura —contestó la mujer—, ni yo soy tan cruel como para despertarlos a las seis de la mañana ni ellos la quieren tanto como para querer hacerlo.

Aiko estalló en una carcajada que atrajo la atención de las otras madres. Sakura contuvo el impulso de regañarla, porque en el fondo le gustaba que Aiko fuera tan genuina. Aunque a veces le costaba unos minutos de vergüenza.

—Nah —continuó, haciendo caso omiso al resto del mundo. Se encogió de hombros y en sus ojos grises refulgió un vestigio de y melancolía—. Este fin de semana les tocaba con su padre, así que…

Sakura asintió, comprendiendo. El señor Izumi y Aiko se habían separado hacía ya tres años; ella misma había ayudado a Aiko a sobreponerse de aquel golpe.

—¿No debería venir él a recoger a Airi? —preguntó con voz suave.

—Se los llevó ayer a casa de sus padres, así que este fin de semana Airi se queda conmigo —respondió—. Oh, mira. ¡Ahí viene mi niña!

Aunque a Sakura le pareció que Aiko le ocultaba algo, no dijo nada. Se giró en la dirección que Aiko señalaba y sintió que una sonrisa le curvaba los labios al ver el autobús acercarse lentamente a la guardería.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias a los que me dejásteis un review! ^^ Lamento no contestar por PM, como suelo hacer, pero por alguna extraña y misteriosa razón no me funciona -.- Así que, bueno, eso, muchísimas gracias por el apoyo. Y respondiendo a una pregunta que me hicieron: voy a subir al menos una vez a la semana (a poder ser, los domingos) aunque quizás varía según los capítulos que tenga escritos y cuán ocupada esté ^^<strong>

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo!**


End file.
